Magic, Chaos, and Chakra Part 2
by MadderHatter89
Summary: Harry, Alice, and Remus completely Destroyed Voldemort's and Dumbledore's souls. The Price to pay? Prevent the Destruction of another Realm. Part 1 is NOT yet complete. Not necessary to read Part 1 first.


**!!!!IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!!**

A/N - Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I've had some major life changes lately. My computer had also decided to freak out and die, so most of what I actually did have written is gone. I've made a few changes to the time line, but hopefully nothing too much too crazy. Things are still very disorderly right now, but I'm going to try to get as much out as possible. Hopefully it won't take as long. If it does, feel free to throw burnt cookies at me. Yuk! P.S. I would like to point out that this story is NOT pairing-centric. There will be no smut in this, though there will be insinuations. Another thing to note is that because Harry is the Cause for the Desruction, he takes the most blame and is punished accordingly - he becomes a girl. Do NOT flame me because of this. I have a decent reason, and that reason is that I couldn't see Amaya/Alice with anyone other than Kakashi; However, despite the controversy, I wanted to represent each type of monogamous relationships, thus either Renji/Remus or Hari/Harry had to become female. If you don't like it then don't read it. :-P

* * *

Summary- Harry, Alice, and Remus completely Destroyed Voldemort's and Dumbledore's souls. The Price to pay? Prevent the Destruction of another Realm.

Rating- M

Pairings- Amaya/Kakashi; Renji/Kiba ; Hari/Ino

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

Current Summary: Back story.

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Time jumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra

Time Line

1852 – Alice is born

1865 – 13-year-old Alice first visits Wonderland

1870 – 18-year-old Alice is institutionalized

- Alice returns to Wonderland

- The Red Queen is defeated and Alice ascends to the throne as the NeoRed Queen

1985 - 5-yr-old Harry finds his great-great-grandaunt's -Alice's- mental institution file and a book -Chaotic Times: A History of Wonderland and Its' Inhabitants-

- Harry spends most of the time in the library, reading the book, and looking up words he doesn't know yet. As he reads, Harry grows to think of the Inhabitants of Wonderland as his family. As a result of his time in the library, Harry is better in school than Dudley and is punished. While laying in his cupboard after, Harry accidentally awakens Alice with his blood, pain, and Wishes for family

- Alice begins training Harry in the use of Chaos ; They uncover the two most important spells in Harry's life; The Soul-Splicing Charm, which is what Lily used to save Harry – Demons are immortal after all- and the Soul-Destruction Ritual, which completely removes ALL traces -including Horcruxes- of a single soul from the Pattern , for a Price

1991 – Harry receives his letter from the Separate Society

- Harry and Alice go to Gringott's where they claim Harry's inheritance -so that he becomes emancipated- ,perform a blood ritual to make them siblings -so that Alice can be physical again- , and remove the blocks on his Magic core

- Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw

- Harry rescues Hermione from the Halloween troll; he receives his father's cloak at Christmas as compensation/reward

1992 - Harry discovers the Mirror of Erised

- Harry finds out about Hagrid's dragon and Malfoy's idea to get the Weasel and Beaver in trouble; while they sneak around the school at night, Harry tracks down Flamel and learns that the Stone in Hogwarts is a fake

- Quirrell-mort steals the fake stone; Dumbledore summons Harry to his office and expresses his disappointment in Harry not attempting to save the Stone, to which Harry replies that it wasn't his responsibility

- Harry moves into his ancestral house -Gryffindor Shire- with Alice; Dumbledore arrives at Privet Drive to obliviate Harry to find that Harry is gone

- Harry overpowers Dobby's attempt to block off the Platform

- Dumbledore summons Harry to his office and attempts to obliviate him, which backfires

- Harry hears the basilisk and Mrs. Norris is found

- Lockhart starts the Dueling Club; Harry and Malfoy are set against each other up front; Harry utterly humiliates/terrorizes Malfoy

- Alice steals Dumbledore's Library; Harry and Alice leave for Christmas; They don't return

1993 - Harry and Alice perform the Animagius Transformation; Harry is a Common Dwarf Mongoose and Alice is a Red Fox

- Harry and Alice sneak back into Hogwarts and enter the Chamber of Secrets where they find Ginny and Tom's shadow/memory; Harry kills Ginny to destroy Tom; Harry then kills the basilisk and harvests its parts; Fawkes takes Ginny's body to the Headmaster

- Harry and Alice find and kidnap the escaped Sirius; They explain everything

1994 - The three of them sneak into Hogwarts to kill Pettigrew but are caught by Remus; Remus faints; Alice, Harry, and Sirius send Remus to Gryffindor Shire; Pettigrew escapes

- Remus has everything explained to him; Alice and Harry discover a way to semi-cure Remus's Lycanthropy

1995 - Azkaban is broken into and thirteen Death Eaters escape; Using Chaos and Magic, the wolf is bound to Remus in a similar way of Harry's Demon

- To celebrate, the quartet disguise themselves and head to a Separate bar where they learn that Tonks had been kidnapped by Voldemort several weeks ago; Sirius and Remus convince Harry and Alice to attempt a rescue

- The Order is also trying a rescue attempt; Tonks is already dead

- Unable to leave, they continue fighting, slaughtering all the Death Eaters they can while the Order continues merely stunning them; Voldemort and Dumbledore battle

- The building begins to crumble around everyone due to the Magic Backlash ; while fleeing, one of Dumbledore's stray curses hits Sirius; he dies

- Driven by grief, Harry convinces Alice and Remus to perform the Soul-Destruction Ritual; The Price is split between the three and Voldemort and Dumbledore are Destroyed ;Due to Voldemort's Destruction, all Marked followers are killed -but not Destroyed-

- After studying for several weeks in Wonderland, Harry, Alice, and Remus are informed of their impending payment and are given 1 week to prepare for Shifting. Their Price is to prevent the Destruction of another Realm; the Realm of Beasts and Summons. As part of his individual Price, Harry is turned into a girl.

* * *

THE FORCES OF NATURE – Forces that are melded with a Basic Element of Nature that are capable of being handled by Intelligent Life. For this reason, Light and Darkness are not Forces of Nature.

BASIC ELEMENTS OF NATURE – Any Force of Nature in pure Form. Any Elements cannot be truly wielded by any creature except those borne from them, for example Phoenixes are borne of Fire, though their properties can be mimicked.

COLOURS OF THE BASICS – Each of the four Basic Forces of Nature have two colors that represent them

WATER - Blue and Green

FIRE - Yellow and Orange

EARTH - Brown and Black

WIND - White and Grey

SECONDARY FORCES – When two Forces combine, they form a Secondary Force which also has two representative colors, one borrowed from each Basic Force

WATER AND WIND – Ice – Blue and Grey

FIRE AND EARTH – Metal – Orange/Copper and Black

EARTH AND WATER – Wood – Brown and Green

WIND AND FIRE – Lightning – Yellow and White

LIGHT AND DARKNESS – Incapable of being wielded by any beings not of Divine or Demonic origins.

PATTERN – The Super-realm in which everything that is, was, and will be resides

PRICE – The cost of any Using that is irreversible and permanent

BACKLASH – The Use of too much Energies; often results in serious injury and even death

DESTRUCTION – The complete removal of a Soul from The Pattern

SHIFTING – The moving of a Soul from one Realm to another


End file.
